clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
---- *'Summary' **Villagers are the dress-clad women that wander aimlessly around the village, jumping over Walls and interacting with Obstacles and Buildings. They will sometimes enter the Town Hall or Builder Hall, and leave again, clap at random Buildings/Obstacles, or even call others to come out. **When a player reaches Town Hall level 4, he/she can repair the broken boat which brings three villagers to the Builder Base, though more than three appear to wander about in the Builder Base. **Villagers have speech bubbles in the Tutorials. In these tutorials, they guide you with what to do and teach you how to build buildings and attack. **After the player enters a Clan, the Leader or a Co-Leader begins a Clan War, and the player clicks on the Clan War button, a Villager wearing a Viking helmet will give you a tutorial on Clan Wars. ***The same will also happen when a Leader or a Co-Leader signs in to the Clan War Leagues. *'Behavior' **The Villagers will run and hide inside of the Town Hall if the village is under attack. This is true even if the Town Hall is the first building attacked. ***If the Town Hall is destroyed before a villager gets there, they will walk up to what would be the entrance as if it was not yet destroyed and disappear. ***This is not true during Versus Battles in the Builder Base, where they are absent entirely during a battle, supposedly all having slept inside the Builder Hall. **They will walk around the village randomly, aiming for Obstacles and occasionally Buildings and Defensive Buildings. **They will 'approve' of structures by placing their hands on their hips and nod, or by clapping their hands next to it. **They will randomly enter/exit the Town Hall. When a Villager exits the Town Hall, they appear to be doing something with their hands. They will then wander off somewhere else. **They may sometimes walk up to a Hidden Tesla and clap while visiting/observing the base, thus revealing its position to an attacker. However, they do not do the same for Traps. **After the Villagers have roamed around the village for a while they will go back to the Town Hall. This means that they treat it as an Army Camp, so if it is moved around while the villagers are walking back the villagers will track it like an Army Camp. **In the Builder Base, after wandering about for some time, a villager goes off to sleep on any random spot or sometimes on the entrance of the Builder Hall. **If the Builder Hall is displaced from its position while a villager is sleeping on its entrance, the villager, in the sleeping posture, will peculiarly move to the Builder Hall's location. **On a War Village, a Villager might clap where an obstacle is on your regular village. ---- *'Trivia' **They have green dresses, yellow belts, pouches, red hair, and are barefoot. They also appear to have a blue cape that they drag behind them. In the achievements section they appear to have brown-red hair, however, in your village, they appear to have pink hair. They are also quite skinny in size. **You can use the villagers clapping to identify the location of the Hidden Tesla, as the villagers will 'approve' nothing (which is really a hidden tesla). **Villagers often clap next to Buildings and Obstacles to worship them. **A Villager guides you through the tutorial. **The Villager that guides you in Clan Wars and Clan War Leagues wears a Viking Helmet. **The Villager also tells you when your village is attacked. **Under normal circumstances, the Villager has the same movement speed as a Barbarian. However, while running to the Town Hall during a raid, they move as fast as a Goblin. Category:Non-Combatants